The Nightmare Stream
by LiptonLane
Summary: Hey this is our first fanfic so please review. It's an AU fic where Vincent is a humanvampire. He one day discovers the truth behind Lucreia's death and tries to investigate it. His simple investigation turns into a serch for a survivor of an ancient race
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Okay, okay, you caught us. We don't own Final Fantasy 7, but we wish we did. Go Vinny!!!!!!!!

This is our first fic so please R&R. well here is chapter one enjoy

Chapter 1 

Memories

As Vincent walked down the dark, cold, spiraling staircase deep inside Shinra mansion, he wondered what had compelled him to go back there. As he got to the bottom floor he looked at the old ruins of the once bustling hallway. He continued on through the dark tunnel that haunted him with memories of Hojo's twisted experiments. He suddenly stopped as he came to his old room. He had been kept in there when Hojo wasn't sending him out on missions. His eyes moved to the machine that kept the door from opening. He slowly moved his fingers over his metal arm while looking at where he had slashed the machine. He hated the machine. It would create a electrical barrier around the room. The barrier was invisible and would keep anyone in and everything else out. 

Vincent walked on, he grew tired of looking at his former prison. He walked into the lab, or what used to be a lab. The door was gone, books were scattered every where, tanks were broken into pieces. The chairs were inside the broken tanks or through windows or bookshelves. Many of the bookshelves were knocked over, looking like a fallen line of dominoes.

Vincent walked near a bookcase, looking for something. He didn't know what it was though. As Vincent was about to walk away, he noticed a book sticking out of a wall, like a bone out of the skin. He slowly walked over the shelves and tarred open the wall. He became motionless as the book into his hand. On the cover of the book was written "My precious Lucreia". He was shocked. For the book was Lucreia's diary. He slowly walked back over the bookshelves and sat on one of the smaller fallen shelves. Vincent opened the diary and started to read through it.

Most of the words were faded. Also, many pages were missing. The diary seemed to be mainly composed of either short entries or research. "That's just like her", Vincent said aloud as he chuckled. "You always said that your research was just as important as your life", he said as he stopped chuckling. He was starting to painfully regret not taking that statement seriously. "I knew you loved your work. I knew you would die for an experiment. So why did I not refuse to go on that mission. All they said was that an experiment went wrong and you died." Vincent just let his head hang low.

He rose about to leave when a page fell out of the diary. Not wanting to let any of it leave his possession, he picked it up. The paper read: "In conclusion to my research, the prophecies of the nightmare stream are written in riddles in poetic form." This peaked Vincent's interest. "The nightmare stream? What could that mean?" Vincent just sat there questioning the entry.

He sat back down and looked through the diary with closer attention. To his surprise a lot of the research was still very much readable. Vincent found the first report. It read: "I have started my research on the ancient race the white elf. I have found a girl who is the last known survivor of the race. I have decided to call her Ivory because of her fair skin. I am going to start to investigate their physical anatomy. I hope to find the answers to…… .." That's where the page ended. Vincent turned the page but it didn't continue. It might have continued but the writing was completely faded. He continued reading on. The second report was even more fascinating. It read: "I have discovered the traits of the white elf. They have pure white hair, violet eyes, and fair skin. This has been proved by a simple yet complex DNA test. I am still unaware of their abilities though. The test seemed to show that their blood had some of the same traits that the vampires had. I am going to research this further." Strange," Vincent said, "Lucreia used to be more detailed in her reports." She must have just wrote the cliff notes version in the journal he thought. Lucreia would always hide her research. She wouldn't even let him read it sometimes. He continued to read on now enticed by this strange race. He had many questions about this race called the white elves and this girl named Ivory. What was her real name? What did Lucreia's interest in her? How was Lucreia and this girl connected? 

These questions were swirling around Vincent's mind. Vincent kept reading, but he didn't learn much more. All he was able to find is that the white elves had the ability to control spirits. Vincent wished that Lucreia had left him a note or something to find her research. He turned the page and found a folded piece of paper. He opened it. It was a letter from Lucreia. It read:

"Dear Vincent,

If you are reading this, then I an already dead. But you see Vinny, I was ready to die. I died for a very good cause. You will learn that later on. I love you more that life its self. I just wanted to verify that fact. I have hidden by report from Hojo. But this is the last page in my book. Don't worry yourself to death trying to find it. Hee-Hee. Wait, you can't die, but I did. I love you. 

Always yours, 

Lucreia." 

Vincent was in complete shock. What did she mean when she said she was ready to die? What was so important that she would give her life? Vincent didn't know what to do or think. Something was wrong. If Lucreia knew she was going to die, then how could her death be an accident? Vincent was very puzzled. "Hojo!" Vincent said, "He must know what she meant." "Get ready Hojo. I'm going to get some answers even if I have to kill you and your goons to do it." Vincent rose about to leave when he felt his head spin. He felt himself blacking out. "I'm having another vision", he said ready to embrace it. Vincent would frequently have visions of the past. As he felt himself drift away, he saw Lucreia. She was in her lab standing between one of the Turks and a small girl with silver hair and violet eyes. Lucreia was yelling something and the Turk was laughing at her. He raised a gun and shot. Lucreia didn't move she stood there and let the shot hit her. Her body started to fall to the ground. The girl started to cry. Her eyes had anger in them. Her eyes began to glow and then a swarm of light flew out of Lucreia and the Turk. The lights went into the girl's body and then she fainted. Vincent came back to reality. He knew what had happened. The lights were Lucreia's and the Turk's souls. "I have to find her", Vincent said, "That girl. She had violet eyes and white hair. She… She is Ivory."

Well there is chapter one. Please review to tell us what you want us to change. Thanks 


	2. Chapter 2 Path of Escape

Hey, sorry it took so long to update. Well here is the second

Chapter please review.

Disclaimer: We do not own final fantasy or its characters.

Chapter 2: Path of Escape

Note: _Italics = thoughts/telepathy_

Vincent sat completely silent looking at the lab. He stood up and started to walk out of the lab. Reading the journal had caused memories that were hidden long ago to come back. He looked around the wreck of what used to be a lab. Vincent started to remember that tragic day.

__

Begin flashback 

Vincent walked down the busy hoping to see Lucreia. 

"She must be in the Lab," he said, "That's typical of her." Vincent continued on. Something bothered him though. The lab was muck too silent. There was always a lot of noise. Vincent knew something was wrong. 

"Lucreia!" he yelled as he ran down the hallway in what seemed like an instant. He had the ability to run ten times as fast as a normal human being. He reached the lab and saw Hojo standing by Lucreia's desk. He was clearing off all of Lucreia's stuff.

"What are you doing?" Vincent yelled as he reached Hojo. Hojo turned around and stared at Vincent. Vincent hated that stare. His cold dark eyes seemed to pierce through anyone. Hojo had a smirk on his face and a look of confidence in his eyes. This worried Vincent. 

__

What is he so happy about? Why does he look so confident? Vincent tried to focus on Hojo's mind to read his thoughts with his telepathy.

__

Still trying to get into my head Vincent? Vincent was shocked.

__

How does he know? He can't be telepathic. Something's up.

"Scared Vincent?" Hojo said as he started to laugh "I can see it in your eyes. You are shocked and afraid. I can't believe you would still try that. I know you and your tricks. You try to get someone to think about the answer you want and then read his or her mind. That is one of the main reasons why I use you for interrogations. I can't believe you forgot that. How stupid of you?" Hojo was laughing hysterically now.

"Enough," Vincent yelled. Hojo stopped laughing and stared at Vincent again.

"Well, you're no fun," Hojo said, "What's wrong? Someone threatened you with a stake or something?"

Vincent was pissed now. He hated it when people made fun of him because he was half vampire.

"I'm tired of these games Hojo. Tell me where Lucreia is now." Vincent said.

"Well, if you really want to know," Hojo said "She's not in this mansion or on this planet for that manner."

"What do you mean?" Vincent demanded.

"She's dead." Hojo said smirking.

"No, that's not possible. What happened? What did you do to her?" Vincent yelled as he grabbed Hojo by his collar.

"I didn't do anything to her," Hojo said "Lucreia was killed in some kind of experiment. She was careless and got herself killed. Oh well! You'll live."

"I can't believe you!" Vincent yelled as he let go of Hojo's collar. "How can you say that? She was your top scientist."

"Yea well, shit happens," Hojo said "I'll get over it."

Vincent couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hojo was serious. Vincent had the ability to read people's minds. Vincent hung his head low and just stared at the ground feeling his anger rise. Hojo just stood there and laughed. Vincent was angry now. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Hojo said "Did I make you mad? I'm sorry. I guess I'm going to have to lock you in your room until you get over it."

Hojo took a small gun out of his pocket. Vincent recognized that gun. It was the gun that was used to stun him. Hojo raised the gun about to shoot when Vincent used his telekinesis to knock the gun out of Hojo's hands. Vincent then punched Hojo and he flew through a bookcase. Hojo took out a little remote and pressed a button. Alarms went off and Turks started coming into the lab.

Vincent took out his gun and started firing. A Turk with a gun fired at Vincent. Vincent jumped and flipped on to a desk by Lucreia's. He fired his gun and killed the Turk. Another Turk tried to punch Vincent. Vincent gracefully jumped and did a spinning kick in the air and hit the Turk. The Turk flew and hit a shelve causing them to fall over. Vincent landed and continued to fire, killing Turks as he fired.

A Turk appeared with a machine gun and started firing. Vincent jumped and ran across the wall and dug his claw into the Turk's chest and killed him. Vincent suddenly felt a sharp pain in his side. He had been shot. He turned around and saw a Turk holding a bloody lance. Vincent was totally pissed now. His eyes glowed and he started firing his gun. 

Vincent charged at the Turk, dug his claw into his chest, pulled out his heart, and crushed it in his claw. Vincent turned around and started killing Turks left and right. Hojo was in the corner. He picked up the spare stun gun that was hidden in his desk and shot. A ball of purple energy shot out of the gun and hit Vincent. Vincent was too overcome by rage to dodge the shot.

Vincent felt his body went numb as everything started to black out. He knew what this feeling was. It had happened before. Hojo used his gun on him whenever he got out of control. Vincent looked up just as he passed out.

"Quick get me his blood," Hojo commanded "I need his blood for my plan." _And what a plan it is. Not even Vincent will be able to stop me when I'm through._

Vincent awoke in his room. He was lying on his bed. He slowly rose trying to focus. He sat up and started to regain his senses when he felt another presence in the room. Vincent looked over and saw Hojo sitting next to him.

"Awake at last," Hojo said as he smirked. 

Vincent got off the bed and walked away from the bed while staring at Hojo like he was disease. Hojo just continued to smirk.

"What do you want?" Vincent demanded now getting angry.

"To show you why I needed your blood," Hojo said while getting off the bed.

"My blood?" Vincent questioned "Why would you need my blood?"

"For this," Hojo said as his eyes began to glow yellow.

Hojo began laughing as his body began to change. Hojo's body began to shake and grow. His glasses fell off and his hair grew. Vincent watched in complete horror. Hojo began to laugh. His transformation was complete. Hojo was now about ten feet tall, had a third eye on his forehead and had hair that went down to his waist. Hojo looked like a giant green troll with fangs and claws.

"So, do you like my transformation?" Hojo asked.

Vincent was speechless. He couldn't believe his eyes. Vincent reached for his gun but couldn't find it.

"Looking for this?" Hojo said as he held up Vincent's gun.

"Give it back," Vincent demanded now getting angry. No one touched his gun. No one.

"As you wish," Hojo said throwing the gun on the ground. 

Vincent picked up the gun and started firing. Hojo stood in place and let the bullets hit him. Blood started trickling down his body. Vincent stopped firing and lowered his gun.

__

What is he doing? Why isn't he dodging or a least trying to fight me?

Because Vincent, I am demonstrating my new power.

"How… How can I hear you in my mind?" Vincent said in horror.

"It's simple Vincent," Hojo said "I am part vampire.

"That's impossible," Vincent said "I'm the last surviving vampire. Plus I'm only half vampire so it's impossible for you to be."

"You know, I'm half vampire too," Hojo stated "Well sort of."

"What do you mean?" Vincent questioned "How did you become half vampire?"

V_: Oh no, did I… did I bite him when I was overcome in rage._

H: _No Vincent, you did bite me. I merely took some of your blood when you passed out._

"If you really must know," Hojo stated, "I am more than just half vampire. I also mixed white elf, demon, and cetra blood with yours."

Vincent was starting to get mad now. Vincent started shooting again. Hojo laughed and telekinetically threw Vincent again the wall. Vincent noticed that the electrical barrier wasn't up. 

"This is my chance," Vincent whispered to himself.

"Come and get me asshole," Vincent said smirking.

Hojo got pissed and charged at Vincent. Vincent jumped and flipped over him. Hojo hit the wall making a huge dent.

Vincent telekinetically threw Hojo aside and telekinetically pushed on the dent. The wall pushed out and left a hole. Vincent jumped through just as a guard walked toward the machine that controlled the barrier. Vincent killed the guard and slashed the machine. Vincent turned and ran down the hall and up the stairs, killing everyone in his way.

__

I'm coming for you Vincent.

Vincent pushed Hojo's voice out of his head and continued up the stairs. He reached the stairwell and began to run toward the staircase. Vincent suddenly flew past the staircase and hit the wall. As he turned around he saw Hojo.

"Did you really think that you could get away from me?" Hojo said laughing.

Vincent felt a sharp pain in his side. He felt his side and found that it was blood. 

__

My wounds must have reopened.

"That's too bad," Hojo said, "I guess that I'm going to have to put you out of your misery."

Vincent had had enough. He focused and telekinetically threw Hojo of the stairwell and on to the first floor.

Vincent then got up and ran toward the window. Hojo yelled and telekinetically threw Vincent out the window. Vincent hit the ground and rolled into some bushes. He was covered in blood and scratches. Vincent looked up as he started to black out. The last thing he remembers is seeing a young girl looking at her with albino hair and violet eyes.

__

End flashback 

Vincent had made his way to the stairwell. He jumped out the window and went into his jet behind the bushes. As he flew, he pressed a button.

"Hello?" said a female voice.

"Aeris," Vincent said, "We have to talk. I think I know who saved me that day. I think I know what really happened to Lucreia."

Sorry it took so long. Hope you like it. Please review. 


End file.
